


Winter in your arms

by tracionn



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Digital Art, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy, Hugs, M/M, Romance, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21582997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracionn/pseuds/tracionn
Summary: There is no better place to spend Winter than in his arms.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 56
Collections: WinterKnights 2019 - a Merlin Winter/Holiday Fest





	Winter in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Winterknights 2019. Big thank you to the amazing mods of this wonderful fest!


End file.
